


Moonlight Swim

by missrhondalee



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Skinny Dipping, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrhondalee/pseuds/missrhondalee
Summary: Laverne takes Carmine on an adventure.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Carmine Ragusa
Kudos: 3





	Moonlight Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Dawson's Creek 2x09.

Carmine's watch indicated five past eleven when he and Laverne exited the movie theater. In a normal time, they would have no problem going to a movie or even spending the evening together but tonight wasn't just your regular evening. It was Valentine's day and this year it fell on a Friday. Okay, sure, spending Valentine's day with a friend wasn't the best but it was still a lot better than all alone in your apartment listening to sappy music while eating junk food pitying yourself. Nevertheless, they knew that the reason they ended up together tonight was because they'd both been unable to find dates to begin with.

If Laverne was fed up of dating losers and that was an understatement, Carmine's love life had taken a pathetic turn ever since Shirley moved out and even more after his girlfriend Suzy dumped him just before Christmas no less. If it hadn't been for Laverne and her father, he'd have spent the holidays alone. His friendship with Laverne had become deeper ever since Shirley's departure. They'd always been friends but with Shirley always being so insecure and her _don't touch Carmine!_ rule, they'd never been able to really open up to each other. Their friend abandoning them brought them closer than ever before. Since they now only had each other to rely on they looked out for one another including tonight.

It was Los Angeles on a Friday night and although walking through the streets in broad daylight was all right, it wasn't at this time of the evening. They've been here three years and Laverne had her fair share of anxiety walking home alone in these unsafe areas. Sure, she could defend herself if faced with a creep or something but she still felt uneasy so she was relieved when Carmine opted they take a safer detour instead. "Did you like the movie?" Laverne asked now as they walked side by side.

"Yeah, I guess."

She teased him, "I bet your favorite part was when the girl took her clothes off for her boyfriend, huh?" she did catch him smiling throughout the entire scene...

"Like you didn't enjoy that one either." he teased her back, knowing that her mind was very often filled with x rated thoughts. Something that used to annoy or more likely embarrass Shirley but that he however, found amusing most of the time.

She shoved him playfully. "Ha ha."

"Have you ever taken your clothes off for someone...like that?"

"Why are you asking, you want me to strip for ya?"

He shrugged, "Would be okay with me if you did."

Carmine burst into laughter when she pretended to while dancing in a provocative manner.

He shook his head chuckling, "I'm glad I took you, Laverne." and he couldn't be more honest.

"So, you're not disappointed you had to spend Valentine's day with good ol' loser me then?"

"Hey. I won't have you insult my best friend." it had always bothered him how Laverne constantly belittled herself. "I had fun."

She smiled realizing he was serious. "Yeah? Me too."

Their detour took them at a crossroads but instead of going straight toward Laurel Vista, they followed the other path stumbling right onto private properties after Laverne practically begged him. Nothing exciting ever happened to her anymore and she wanted to change that. Besides if she were honest, she didn't want to go home just yet. There was absolutely nothing appealing about coming home to an empty apartment especially on Valentine's day. An idea popped into Laverne's mind as she spotted a mansion and its adjacent pond. "Want to have more fun?"

Carmine panicked at his friend climbing the fence to get in. "What are you doing? You can't do this. That's trespassing."

"Come on, Carmine!" she hurried him and he reluctantly followed her. He couldn't very well leave her now...

Giggling, she grabbed Carmine's hand and led him further onto the property toward the water. "Wait. Wait."

Carmine stopped and she turned around still holding his hand, "What?"

He tried reasoning with her. "We shouldn't be doing this. That's someone's house. That's trespassing." he repeated, "That's illegal." he also mentioned there was most likely alarms and it was a miracle they'd made it this far without triggering something. "God knows what could trigger them-"

"Guess we're gonna have to be extra quiet then."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it's dark. They won't see us."

Carmine didn't feel right about this. "Where's your sense of adventure, Ragusa?"

"Do you know what could happen to us if we get caught?" Was it wrong that for a split second she considered the idea of spending the night in jail as a better alternative than her empty apartment? Her life really was that boring, huh?

Laverne groaned in exasperation at his reluctance. All those years with Shirley really turned him into a spineless person. She remembered all those dates Shirley used to tell her about how that one time they'd played scrabble drinking cocoa and her friend had described the evening as 'exciting'. Once Laverne had been so bored reading her friend's diary, okay that was wrong but she was just looking for some excitement, that she'd fallen asleep because nothing ever happened! She often teased her friend that nuns and priests probably had more fun than them.

"Oh, loosen up Carmine. Will you?" she told him now unzipping her jacket.

Carmine stammered, "W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going in."

"Are you out of your mind? That's insane. It's the middle of winter." okay, it was winter in California and not Wisconsin but it was still freezing nonetheless. Carmine couldn't believe his eyes as she began undressing. "You're serious about this?"

"Hell yeah!" she groaned again rolling her eyes this time at the disapproving look on his face, "Oh, come on. Why not?"

"We could freeze to death that's why not!"

"Well if we do at least we'll die together. How's that for the most romantic night of the year?"

She then reminded him that he was thirty years old and he only had one life and it was about damn time he enjoyed it. Laverne stripped completely naked in front of him and then screamed as she ran and then plunged into the water. Carmine couldn't believe she had gone through with this. Her screaming made him laugh though.

"Are you coming in?"

His feet wouldn't budge. "Come on, Carmine. The water's not so bad." Was he reluctant because of the water, the trespassing or because he was just shy to undress in front of her? She opted for all three but mostly the latter.

"Oh, my god. You're shy!" she couldn't stop giggling, that was kind of cute.

"Trust me, Carmine. I'm sure you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

He was grateful she couldn't see him blush from where she was. "It's very cold..."

"I promise it's better once you're into the water. Come on." she pouted, "It's getting lonely out here all by myself..."

"It's not that..." he mentioned something about being a guy and how the temperature had effects on him. "I just might not be at my best advantage."

She didn't know what he was going on about at first but she burst into uncontrollable laughter the second he mentioned shrinkage. She honestly couldn't recall the last time she'd laughed this hard. He tried shushing her while laughing too even though he was embarrassed.

"Don't laugh, Laverne. You're laughing."

She told him to hurry and squealed at the sight of him finally undressing. "Yay."

Laverne was still laughing when he stood in his underwear. Carmine tried not to go through with this but she wouldn't hear it.

"Don't make me come and get you." there really was no way out of this one, was there?

He told her he'd only get in if she stopped laughing. Laverne forced herself to remain serious as he pulled down his boxer shorts and ran into the water. She squealed again at her friend finally joining her.

"Fuck! That's cold. The water's freezing." he also felt like there was animals in the water with them. Either that or his imagination was running wild...

"Give it a minute."

And he did. "Yeah. That's better."

"We're naked." Laverne teased him, "How's your shrinkage situation?"

He splashed her, "Shut up." he knew she was going to tease him about this forever now...

There was a pause as they continued laughing quietly.

Carmine found himself unable to stop staring at her and it made her feel self conscious somehow, "What?" Laverne brought a hand to her face, "Do I have something on my face-"

"No. I was just thinking..."

"What?"

"Nah. Forget it."

"No. Go on. Tell me."

Carmine shrugged, "I like when your hair's up like this. It looks nice." he even went as far as telling her she looked lovely. He's been thinking it all evening but didn't have the guts to tell her before. Somehow his illegal dive into this pond gave him a bit of courage there...

Laverne blinked, "What are you trying to say?" Was he just being sincere and genuine or was that his way of teasing her? Although by the look on his face, he looked like he meant every word. "Is that your way of flirting with me?" That sounded more like it.

Even more when she realized he was now avoiding her gaze. "Well, I.."

Another quick pause. "Because it would be okay if you did."

She giggled at the relieved look on his face. Although they more than enjoyed being together, the freezing temperature was ruining it and they were getting chilly. He mentioned something about his toes turning into ice cubes.

"I have an idea on how we can keep ourselves warm."

"Oh, yeah?"

She swam up close to him and kissed him. Laverne wanted this but she was honestly nervous about it. Not because he didn't feel the same way toward her because now it was clear that he did but because of his constant spinelessness. Saying it was one thing, acting on it was another. She was expecting him to turn her down so imagine her surprise when instead of pushing her away, Carmine returned the kiss. Relief spread through her as they continued kissing more intensively.

"So you like me, huh?"

"Something like that." now that would actually explain their lack of dates for this evening. Could it be that they subconsciously avoided meeting new people in order to end up together tonight?

"You liiiike me." Laverne made fun of him now.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Their kissing quickly escalated into something a lot more passionate. Laverne heard rustling in the distance just as she was about to start stroking him.

"Did you hear that?"

"No." Carmine mumbled as he now kissed her chin.

Just as Laverne tried to reassure herself by resuming their kissing, the sound of footsteps approaching confirmed her suspicions. "How about now, did you hear that?"

He sure did. "Yes. What was that?"

"There's people coming!"

Carmine and Laverne began panicking at the sound of chattering and distant sirens going off.

"Fuck. Someone called the cops. I told you we'd get caught!"

She told him to save the lecture for later, "We don't have time for this. What do we do?"

"Let's get out of here. Now!"

Now Laverne knew she'd never swum this fast in her life. Although beyond freezing to the point of being pretty sure they were going to catch pneumonia, they grabbed their clothes and got the hell out of there without even taking the time to get dressed. The fact that no one had caught them as they not only climbed the fence and then ran completely naked was honestly beyond miraculous. Only when they thought it was safe, did Carmine and Laverne stop running. They burst into laughter as they hid behind big bushes.

"That was so close. Oh, my god. I can feel my heart racing there."

"I can't believe we did that." Carmine panted putting his clothes back on, "That was impressive." even more with the fact that they hadn't left any item of clothing behind...

"This is fun, isn't it?"

Carmine confirmed it but he sure wasn't going to do it again...

Laverne was shaking as she miserably tried to get dressed. "I'm so cold."

He tried warming her up. "Yeah, me too."

She started giggling suddenly at the sight of his wrinkled fingertips.

"What?" she couldn't stop thinking about that time back in Milwaukee when everybody used to call him pruny Ragusa. "Pruna Ragusa strikes again."

"Ha ha." her face was turning red from laughing so hard. Even more when she thought about earlier and his shrinking situation. God, why did he have to use the word shrinkage...

She pinched his cheeks playfully, "I'm just messing with you."

They were kissing again as her arms were now wrapped around his neck although she was so cold Carmine could feel her shaking all over.

"How about we go back to your place now...and warm ourselves up?"

"My place?"

"Your bed's bigger..."

"Oh, I like the way you think." and she was the one whose mind was filled with sex thoughts?

Carmine chuckled tickling her and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I bet you do."

Valentine's day was over but their fun had only just begun.


End file.
